On the road again
by superbored85
Summary: Dean is driving along a mountain road late at night but he's not alone. CastielxDean pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.**

**Warning: Non graphic smut. It's more suggestive than graphic but it's still smut. It's also a PWP kind of story.  
**

* * *

It was dark long a windy bend of a mountain road. The trees made it difficult to see the dangers ahead while the road was still slick from the recently rainstorm. Hardly any cars ever drove on the road during the night hours. But tonight there was, a lone black Chevy Impala and within it a single passenger could be seen. He was shouting loudly in his car as if he couldn't sit still.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

He gripped the steer wheel tight with both of his hands. He tilted his head up gasping. The car started to move slightly into the oncoming lane and he corrected it. He was having difficulty focusing on the road ahead of him.

Dean groaned at the lost of the mouth on his body. His passenger looked up from his lap with his shining blue eyes. Dean glanced at back and forth between him and the road.

"Should I stop?"

"No!"

"You're having issues driving."

Dean swallowed hard, "You're a lot better at this than I thought you would be."

Dean looked back down at him right as Castiel tilted his head to the side with a slightly confused expression.

"I should be bad at it?"

"Yes…no… I mean…can't we talk about this later?"

Castiel could tell by the look of need on Dean's face, how much the hunter wanted him to continue his previous ministrations with his mouth. If he had been a normal human, he might have taken pride that it was he who gave Dean that look of need. Castiel gently moved his hands back onto Dean's hips. Dean glanced downward as the angel moved back into his previous position.

"Ah fuck!"

It felt so good that it his throat sore from all the yelling. He had never felt so much bliss as he did at that moment.

The lone black Chevy Impala continued on its path into the darkness of the night. It was only a couple hours before a new dawn and with it a new day. But for now neither passenger cared about that. All they cared about was living in that moment and being with each other.

* * *

Hi readers! This is my first attempt at a Castiel/Dean pairing. I had this little story stuck in my head so I wrote it down.

I'm debating on whether to have this as a continued piece or just leave it. For now I just wrote it as a one shot piece. (I wrote two versions of this story).

I'm actually thinking of writing a C/D story later on but I'm not sure how soon which is why I made this a one shot piece.

Also reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Prequel

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.**

**Warning: More non graphic smut. Not as much smut as the first one.  
**

* * *

Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music of the radio. The sky was dark and there were very few cars still on the road. It was the time of the night he would use to escape from the shabby motel he and Sam had picked to stay in. He never felt the need to leave before until he found out about his brother and Ruby. Dean knew his brother still occasionally left in the middle of the night to go to her. That's why instead of getting his brother to leave, he left instead. At least he wouldn't have to wake up finding his brother missing and worried about where he was.

"Dean"

He looked over to find Castiel in the passenger seat next to him. Somehow he had gotten used to him doing that.

"What?"

"Are you here because of her?" Castiel was staring at him with his piercing blue eyes. Dean was still getting used to that aspect.

"No." He didn't want to look at him.

"You're lying."

Dean replied grumpily. "No shit."

He sighed; he wasn't really grumpy at the angel and felt a little bad for snapping at him.

"Sorry…I just have a lot on my mind."

Castiel looked out the window of the Impala at the trees along the road.

"Maybe that's the problem."

"Well there's not a whole lot I can do about it," he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

The number of cars on the road had been dropping the longer he drove. Dean kept his eyes glued on the road ahead as the angel slid closer to him. He didn't know what was going on and it made him nervous.

"I may be able to help if you let me."

Dean almost laughed, "How? Are you going to use some angel mind trick on me or something?"

Castiel titled his head to the side as he looked at him, "I was thinking more of a …human approach to the situation."

Dean looked back at road, "What do you mean by a human…"

The moment Dean saw Castiel positioning himself; he nearly lost control of the car. The pure shock of it had sent him into the other lane causing the only oncoming car for miles to honk at him. Dean pulled the steering wheel hard to switch lanes. His mind barely had time to register the fact that his pants had been opened and a mouth was now on a certain growing part of his body.

"Fuck!"

The thought that he should slam on the break and stop everything was slowly fading away from his mind. He knew what was happening was wrong on so many levels yet he couldn't deny how good it felt. He was beginning to want him to continue, to take comfort in the angel's actions no matter the consequences.

* * *

I got a couple of reviews that said they wanted more so here it is. Apparently non-graphic smut is a lot faster to write than graphic smut. :P

I want to give a shout out to all the reviewers. Because of all of you, I decided to add another chapter. It was hard coming up with a prequel story but I managed to do it. Plus it answers a couple questions some of you had.

Also I want to give a special shout out to atola91 for the most enthusiastic review I have ever received for any story I've worked on. (That is not including the nose bleed reviews. Those are awesome too but they don't have the same level of enthusiasm).

As before reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.**

**Warning: More non graphic smut.  
**

* * *

Dean couldn't take it anymore. Castiel's mouth was driving him crazy. He had to stop the car before he exploded. It was difficult for him to slow down yet he couldn't just slam down on the brakes, not while Castiel was sucking him off. He couldn't seem to stop himself from bucking into his warm mouth. Somehow he managed to slow the car down enough to stop along the side of the road just right as he released into the angel's willing mouth. Castiel made sure to swallow every last bit of Dean's essence as if his life depended on it.

Dean never felt so physically exhausted after a blow job before. He let go of the steering wheel and leaned back into his seat, trying to control his breathing. An angel had just given him the best blow job in his entire life and he had no idea what to do next.

"Cas, what the hell?!"

The angel in question sat up, wiping his wet mouth. His soft lips shined from the faint light within the car. It looked as if he was almost thinking about something.

"I thought it would relax you."

He couldn't exactly lie at the moment. The experience was mind blowing. He didn't even think he could drive back to the motel, at least not for a couple hours.

"If you're going to do that, you should ask or something."

Castiel licked his lips thoughtfully, "If I had asked you, you wouldn't have let me."

Sometimes Dean hated it when the angel was right. But he still didn't consider himself gay. There was no way he was going to go any further with him. Dean kept his eyes on Castiel's face. He wouldn't dare to look any lower.

"I'm not returning the favor," Dean flat out stated.

Castiel's mouth was unnervingly close to his own, "You don't have to."

Dean was too tired to resist when Castiel started kissing him. He could also taste himself in the angel's mouth and it was making him hard again. Something he didn't think was physically possible.

The next thing Dean knows, he's in the backseat of the Impala with an angel straddling his naked hips, an angel who is also naked from the waist down. Castiel was already kissing hard him and grinding their hips together.

"Cas," he barely whispers.

Their erections were rubbing against each other and the sensation felt electric. Moaning, he no longer felt the need to resist but to embrace the man above him. Castiel shifted his hips until, Dean felt himself slide inside of him. The angel's entrance was tight, tighter than he was used to. He had always figured Castiel would be a virgin but after what happened a few minutes ago, he wasn't so sure.

Dean let Castiel control how their bodies moved together while he guided the angle. When Castiel moaned into his mouth, he knew he had found what he had been aiming for. He didn't know a lot about the mechanics of sex between guys but he did know that there was a certain pleasure spot. He gripped the angel's hips hard and started to pull him down, allowing him to reach deeper into his willing body. Castiel pulled his lips away to gasp from the sensation.

"Dean," he said with his eyes rolling upward.

"Cas," he moaned as he started to speed up, kissing him again.

Somehow all of his energy was coming back to him. He pushed harder into Castiel, almost lifting both of them off the cushions of the backseat.

Dean grabbed Castiel's dick and started pumping him with the rhythm of his thrusts. He wasn't going to be the first one to finish. It amazed him how for a first timer, Castiel was already riding him like a pro.

"Dean ..I...ugh...oh."

When Castiel slide back down onto Dean, he moaned. Dean's hand and part of his shirt were now covered with his release. Castiel's head fell against Dean's shoulder as he continued to pound into his angel. He could feel his own release getting closer. He just need a little bit more so he held on tightly to his lover's hips.

"I love you Dean," he whispered.

With grunt and one last thrust he emptied himself inside of his angel, resting his head against his seat while Castiel kissed him. Their foreheads touched and Dean stared into his deep blue eyes. He felt like he could stay this way forever.

"Cas..."

He tried to focus on Castiel's face but he couldn't. He was tired and the world was beginning to slowly vanish into darkness. It wasn't a bad darkness, just darkness.

"I love you," was the last thing he said before everything went black.

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow I can't believe how much I keep extending this story. I'll admit this one is a lot of fun to write. I don't know if anyone is like me but I don't like having set plots. I like to see how the story flows and changes when I write. This is one of those stories.

After I finished the prequel and saw requests for more, I wasn't sure what I was going to add to it but suddenly it hit me. So about 2 am to 3 am I wrote it all down. (My creativity is the highest at that time).

I think I set a personal record for the amount of time it took me to get it done. (Editing can be a pain).

I would say this is the last chapter but you never know. I may even connect it to Sweet Dreams.

I also want to give thanks to the readers of this story. Reviews really do help. They inspired me to extend it.

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3

At a small road side diner, Dean checked his cellphone for fourth time since waking up. For whatever reason, he couldn't get a strong enough signal to call Sam to let him know where he was. He had even tried a nearby payphone but the line was dead. In a way he was kind of grateful his phone wasn't working. He was still trying to figure out how to explain what happened last night. One moment he was driving in his car, trying to think of anything but Sam and Ruby together when Cas showed up and the next thing he knew, the angel was sucking him and riding him like it was the most natural thing in the world. He knew how to do things he probably shouldn't have for an angel.

Waking up alone in his car the next morning made the previous night feel like a surreal dream except for the fact he was partial naked, blissed-out of his mind, and the backseat of his car was dirty from sweat. At the moment didn't know what he would say to Sam about where he had gone last night. It seemed like he only had two choices, lie and deal with the consequences later or tell him the unbelievable truth about how he spent the night. In either scenario Sam was bound to get angry with him at some point, especially given how tense things had gotten between them.

He flinched when he looked up from his menu to find Castiel calmly sitting across the table from him. He studied his expression for a moment. It was odd to see him looking so composed compared to last night when the angel's expression was of complete bliss. The moment their eyes locked, mentally he flashed back to moment when he had first looked down to see Castiel staring up at him curiously before continuing to bob his head up and down like he was enjoying a Popsicle… and then again then when their eyes briefly locked before he threw his head back, eyes closed tight moaning in ecstasy. The thought of it made his cock twitched with renewed interest. Casually he coughed in his hand as he crossed his legs to hide the growing evidence.

"Cas?" His voice was strained.

"I thought we should talk."

"No!"

Due to his sudden outburst a few of the customers were looking in their direction. Carefully Dean leaned forward and lowered his voice, "There's nothing to talk about. Forget it even happened."

The angel seemed puzzled, "I thought you would be in a better mood today."

"Cas..." he warned. He really didn't feel like discussing last night at the moment.

"We can do it again if you want."

"Cas!" Dean shouted, flustered.

He looked down to reach in his pocket when he felt the vibration of his cellphone. When he looked up again, he found he was alone. Frowning at Castiel sudden disappearance, Dean answered his phone.

"Yeah Sam?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: For the longest time I was debating on whether to add more to this story or not. It's strange to think that I had originally planned this as a one chapter one shot. All the reviews got me to reconsider and I was able to come up with more to the story. It also made the ordering for this story really weird. :P

I wasn't sure about posting this chapter or not but shortly after I came up with the idea for this one, I came up with a bonus chapter to follow it. I'm tempted to spoil what is going to happen in the next chapter but I won't. :P

Thank you to all the reviewers. It was you who inspired me to add more to this story. I also appreciate all those who added my story as their favorite and added story alerts. :)


	5. Bonus

A lone black car parked off the side of the road is the only man-made object within miles of empty woods. Squeaking of the suspension and shared moans from its occupants are the only sounds that fill the peaceful night. In the cramped in backseat of the Impala, Dean is on his back while Castiel is straddling him, hands pressed on his chest. Possessively Dean grips the angel's hips as he moves up and down, panting and groaning while Castiel rides him. The flustered look of ecstasy on Castiel's face with the constant moaning from pleasure causes him to buck upward harder. Some of the moans themselves are of his name; sometimes whispered while other times shouted out loud for the entire world to hear. It's amazing the windows haven't blown out from his voice as it edges towards his real angelic voice. Lucky for him every time it does, Castiel manages to restraint himself before it can cause any real pain.

It's almost strange to think he had considered resisting when Castiel had reappeared again next to him in the car after another argument with Sam. This time he found that he didn't want to be alone and if Sam can screw around with Ruby and lie to him, he should be able to screw around with Castiel without anyone having to know about it. Besides it wasn't like he asked him to during their first encounter. He still isn't exactly comfortable asking him to do it, but if it is something Castiel wants to willing do to comfort him, he might as well accept it. He didn't quite stop him the first time and it wasn't like it was awful experience. He's never had anyone suck and ride him with so much enthusiasm before and the way Castiel's body grips his own is like he's being thoroughly milked dry every time they're together.

Carefully Dean slides a hand up from the angel's hip to his firm abs before moving towards his shoulder. He runs his hands through Castiel's soft dark hair, pulling his face downward towards his own. Their kiss is desperate, messy, and unfocused while their tongues clash for dominance. Dean thrusts upward hard, causing Castiel to cry out into his mouth, shuddering from pleasure as he tries to hold himself up. They're both so close to the edge now that he knows it won't take much longer. It's his turn to start moaning Cas's name while he starts thrusting faster into the angel's tight warm hole. Castiel's eyes squeeze shut as he releases a strained gasp, covering Dean's stomach with his essence. With one final thrust Dean groans as he fills the angel with everything he has before Castiel collapses on his chest.

It takes them both a few minutes to start breathing regularly; the sensations of pleasure slowly fading away while the sweat on their bodies' starts to dry. Castiel's head rests comfortably on his strong chest while he affectionately cradles the angel's body. He's never really been much for cuddling in the past but at the moment he finds he doesn't mind it.

"I should go," Castiel finally says, breaking the silence.

"You can stay for a while, if you want."

Dazed the angel lifts his head in order to look at him, "Are you sure?"

Tenderly Dean cups his face with his hand, running his thumb across Castiel's swollen wet lips. The dark haired angel obscenely sucks the thumb into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the digit like he loves to do with another part of the body. Dean's pupils dilate as a result while he slowly pulls his thumb away from the eager mouth.

"Yeah I'm sure," he smiles as he slides his hand into the angel's soft dark hair pulling forward to kiss him again.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

This should be the last chapter. I kind of like it because throughout this whole story they've been fairly tender towards each other even when Dean initially tries to resist. It's sort of weird to think it's over for good. I really enjoyed working on it. :)

To all you readers out there, I appreciate all the reviews/favorites/alerts that I receive. They inspire me to work on stories and put forth my best effort.

If anyone is curious to read more of my work feel free to check my profile. It is regularly updated and includes status updates on different stories I'm working on.


End file.
